Dog and Butterfly
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: See the dog and butterfly. Up in the air, he like to fly. The dog and butterfly. Below, she had to try. And she rolled back down to the warm soft ground, laughing to the sky. Up to the sky. Dog and butterfly. ONESHOT


**Dog and Butterfly**

_See the dog and butterfly_

_Up in the air he like to fly_

_Dog and butterfly below she had to try_

_And she rolled back down to the warm soft ground_

_Laughing to the sky, up to the sky_

_Dog and butterfly_

"Sonic? Where are you going?" Amy looked up from her half-asleep pose to find Sonic tossing a magazine aside and standing up, looking out into the distance as always.

"No where, Amy." He answered softly, turning back to look at her. "Go back to sleep. You need your rest."

"Sonic…" Amy pushed her blanket aside. "I can't let you go out."

He chuckled. "Why?"

She reached for his wrist and grabbed it, hanging on tight. "You need to sleep."

Sonic began to hum. He was studying his surroundings, the warm, soft, girly living room of Amy Rose. He didn't remember why he was here, and he almost felt trapped. He was humming to keep himself from thinking…about the soft pressure on his wrist warming his aching body, closing his eyes, and pleading with him to stay.

Amy stood up and latched herself to him. "I'm _not _letting you go, Sonic." She told him. "Even if you use your puppy eyes."

Sonic rolled his eyes, but only to disguise how warm and soft…and sleepy he was feeling. His eyes were growing heavy, his muscles were growing weak…he could feel himself leaning into her, and he couldn't control that. He yawned hugely, resting his head on her shoulder. "How?" He asked sleepily.

"How what?" Amy flushed madly as she looked into his eyes, looking up at her. They were as innocent as a child's and twice as beautiful. He was tired, she could see, and she had also known that, too. But…why did he allow himself to rest against her? He hardly let anyone touch him, much less hold him close!

"How…" Sonic reached up to rub his eyes with the back of his fist and yawned again cutely. Amy couldn't help but coo in wonder. "How did I end up here? I don't remember."

Amy sat on the couch, letting go of Sonic. The hedgehog caught himself before he fell and submissively followed her, relaxing too-cool against the arm of the couch. "You ran yourself to exhaustion destroying Eggman's machines." Amy sniffled. "You could've _died_ and yet…"

"And yet…?" Sonic waited, tired emerald eyes suddenly aflame.

_We're getting older the world's getting colder_

_For the life of me I don't know the reason why_

_Maybe it's livin' making us give in_

_Hearts rolling in taken back on the tide_

_We're balanced together ocean upon the sky_

"You didn't." Amy answered solemnly. "You came out of the machine. You were hurt, badly. And you fell to your knees at my feet, put your head against my thigh…" She paused, chancing a glance at him to make sure he was still listening. He was sitting up now, obviously no longer tired. His legs were crossed and his eyes waited anxiously for the rest. He really, truly, didn't recall any of this. "…and fell asleep." She whispered, wondering if he would be mad.

Sonic sat up straighter. "Oh yeah!" He crowed. "I remember now!"

Amy giggled, hiding her face in her hands. "Sonic!"

"Yep," Sonic scratched behind his head. "I _wondered_ why my body was aching so much…ow."

Amy was horrorstruck. "Sonic! You're hurt?!"

"Only a little." He shrugged. "I'll be okay."

Amy scooted closer; chancing it, to see if he would stay put and not inch away from her.

He didn't. Sonic stayed right where he was.

A smile crossed Amy's face as she leaned against his shoulder. Sonic let her, but he seemed so tense. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close against her. "You're cold." She mused, concerned.

_Well I stumbled upon your secret place_

_Safe in the trees you had tears on your face_

_Wrestling with your desires, frozen strangers_

_Stealing your fires. The message hit my mind_

_Only words that I could find_

"Yeah." Sonic yawned again, slowly wrapping his arms around her, too. He was beginning to feel slightly dizzy and disoriented, and very weak. He couldn't stop or control what happened next.

His stomach growled and he groaned, as if in pain. And, it did kinda hurt. Not a lot, but enough to make him cringe and whine and whimper. He was crying like a little puppy as softly as he could, but Amy heard anyway and looked up. "Hungry?" She asked.

"A bit." He answered shyly, blushing. "But, I think it can wait."

"You sound like a wounded puppy." Amy pointed out scolding, now sitting across from him, arms folded and an angry pout on her face. There was that angry tone again. Sonic smiled to himself.

"So? I'm sorry." He moved until he was on all fours and chanced a step toward her. His belly hurt, and he winced before placing a hand over it and inching his way forward. Amy didn't move. She couldn't. What he was doing stunned her. They touched black noses, and then muzzles. "Can I make it up to you?" He wondered, cocking his head.

Amy giggled. His warm breath on her face was a feeling she had waited to experience for an eternity. "How do you plan to do that?" She teased lightly, feeling her face grew hot.

"Like this." Sonic said simply, before pressing his lips against hers and kissing her. Amy kissed back, but it was a very sweet kiss, as she didn't want to put a lot of power into it, for fear of hurting him. She felt his chest against hers, and realized they were hugging each other in an attempt to get closer, gasping within the kiss for more passion than either of them had experienced before.

Presently, Sonic pulled away to breathe and Amy lay gasping against his chest. She held him close, trying to calm her breathing so she could hear his marvelous heartbeat, something she'd only heard from afar or briefly. It wasn't something she usually paid attention to, seeing as she was usually trying to win his heart. But now…

Well…_he_ had won _her_ heart first.

"What now?" She breathed, closing her eyes against his chest and snuggling into the soft, silky fur there. His body was cold…but he felt oh so warm to her.

"Now?" Sonic laughed. She could feel the vibration in his chest. "Now we get something to eat. I'm starving!"

She laughed, too, and got up to go to the kitchen. "Ready, Sonic?"

"_Always_ ready." Sonic answered, watching her go into the kitchen. As he got up to follow her, he wondered when he would get the courage to tell her exactly how deeply in love he had fallen for her. Kissing was not enough. Those words would have to come out of his head some day, if she were to understand completely what it is she made him feel.

"Some day." He murmured to himself in a promise. "Some day, I'll tell her." He shook his head and then followed her, giving her a hug before she started cooking.

_Dog and butterfly_

_yeah_

_Up in the air, he liked to fly_

_The dog and butterfly, below she had to try_

_She rolled back down to the warm soft ground_

_Laughing she don't know why_

_But she had to try she had to try_

_Dog and butterfly_


End file.
